


The Daring Game

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Friendship, Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Back for their eighth year and sharing a dorm the Gryffindors and Slytherins decide to play a game, but is it a daring game they are playing, or trick or treat?





	The Daring Game

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween story I thought of, enjoy! :D

Hermione Granger, back to repeat her seventh year, now classed as an eighth year slammed her book shut, she was never going to get some studying done with all the noise. "Enough!" She snapped as she stood up and made her way over to those who were arguing over how they thought was best idea. "What are you all arguing about? Honestly what we have all been through this past year and miraculously survived you shouldn't be arguing, you should all get along!"

"Merlin the face on you when you can't study in peace is the same one Pansy gets on her when someone says no when she flashes her tits."

Harry snorted and elbowed Draco.

"That's not funny Harry!"

Harry nodded. "No it isn't no. We are not fighting we are just trying to decide who has best idea to sort our game out."

"Yeah Granger, you want to get to studying in peace help us, will only take a few moments." Draco smirked.

Hermione looked around the group of boys. Harry, Draco, Ron, Theo, Seamus, Dean, Blaise and Neville. "What kind of help?"

Draco opened his mouth to explain when Harry cut across him. "Just playing a little truth or dare game tonight, thing is we each write down a dare and if someone pulls it from hat, only thing is we don't want to pick out our own dare. As some amongst us might write an easy one in hopes they pick their own."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly boys and their idiotic games, you should be studying, look just use different coloured ink and then when you pick out a dare you prove it wasn't yours by revealing what colour ink you used. There, sorted. Now to get back to studying which is what all of you should be doing."

When Hermione walked away, Draco leaned over to Harry. "A little game of truth and dare? This is all dares Harry."

"I know that but if Hermione knew the full extent of our dare game she would be telling the nearest Professor before the night is out."

Draco nodded and with a wave of his wand he had all of them with different coloured quills. Everyone reached and grabbed one quickly. "Oh sure, leave me with the pink one." the blond mumbled. "Lets do this thing then, and remember a dare that could get the other into trouble, we are now eighth years, we can't lose points, only get detention."

* * *

After twenty minutes the box had eight pieces of paper in it. "Who is going to pick first?" Harry asked and when none made any move in going first, he sighed, "fine I will." Reaching in, Harry took a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Draco! Trust me to pick out yours!" Lifting it up he let the small group read out the dare, Draco smirking when they all burst out laughing at what it said on the paper. _Ride your broom naked over quidditch field for thirty minutes._

"What's the forfeit?" Ron asked.

"Do a strip tease dance at the Halloween ball ending with nothing on." Seamus said.

Harry nodded. "I will do the dare. Nothing in the rules state when I have to do it, only that I have to inform you all minutes before doing so."

Neville was next and picked a piece of paper out and blushed at what he read. "What is it with you Slytherins?"

"What is your dare Neville?" Ron asked.

"Get caught wanking in one of the toilets." he whispered causing everyone to laugh.

"That was my dare Neville mate sorry." Seamus laughed.

Clearing his throat Draco stepped forwards and reached in and took a piece of paper. "Oh come on Neville, we said dares, this isn't a dare, its a chore!"

Harry seeing Neville smirk, turned to Draco. "What's the dare?"

"Help Hagrid with the plants on the day of the Halloween ball. I mean ser-" Draco stopped when he saw Neville smirking and Harry and Ron holding each other to keep themselves from falling over. "What am I missing?"

"Professor Sprout sorts out all the  plants except those that Hagrid does because as he is care of magical creatures Professor he has access to all that will help those certain plants grow and as some plants are delicate he does it all by hand and he will be doing it on the day of the ball."

"And what helps the plants that needs putting on by hand?"

"To put it bluntly Draco. Shit! All those animals, all that shit helping plants grow and all having to be spread on using your hands, your perfect skin and manicured nails." Harry laughed.

Draco looked horrified as everyone else started laughing and held his hands up, "on the day of the ball!? I would have to shower and scrub for a week to get the smell off!"

"Your choice Draco." Neville said.

"I will strip at the ball Longbottom."

Next was Dean who reached in and took a piece of paper, "when do I have to do this?"

Blaise looked over and smirked. "No time like the present, she is right over there Thomas."

"I don't want to strip, so it has been nice knowing all of you," he said and took a deep breath before walking over to Hermione who had her head buried in one of her books while writing on some parchment. "How is it going Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. "Nearly finished, this is the last one then all in order to do and use when needed."

"In order?"

"Yes, best that way."

Dean just nodded before waving his wand and all of Hermione's study notes went flying in the air and went all over the eighth year common room. Hermione standing up red in the face, Dean turned and ran.

"Dean Thomas get your arse back here you coward!" Hermione screamed, chasing Dean out of the common room, her wand flying in different directions as she cast hex after hex at him.

Ron was next and took a piece of paper out and frowned down at it. "Scare Professor McGonagall? What the fuck, have you seen her? Nothing scares her."

Theo grinned. "Nothing does, but cats are easily scared when surprised by dogs barking, your Patronus is a dog is it not Weasley."

Seamus reached in and took his dare. "Ask Professor Trelawny if shagging her will better my grade." he read out. "I will do it, I am not stripping."

Blaise took his dare and after reading it he looked Draco. "I will strip with you."

"What's the dare?" Harry asked. "Is it mine? I wrote in purple."

"Yes Potter it is and I am not doing it!" Blaise snapped.

Harry laughed before explaining to the rest of the group. "Attend the Halloween ball in short dress, stockings, suspenders, heels, make up the lot, staying like that for the night."

Theo going last took the last piece of paper out. "Are you kidding me?" he asked when he read it. "Go to ball as Snape and after telling him who you really are tell him you are sure to win the competition that is to come as the scariest and/or ugliest thing you can think of. He will kill me!" Taking a deep breath, Theo nodded. "I will do it, I am not stripping, I will just explain to Headmaster the next day."

"If you are still alive by then." Ron laughed but frowned when he saw Harry looking a little mad. He leaned over. "I don't really mean those things Harry, I just had to think of a bad thing that he would flip at." he whispered.

Harry nodded and gave his best friend a little smile. "Well I am going up to bed. Night everyone."

When Harry had gone, Draco looked at Ron. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, its because of what I wrote about Snape."

"And that makes Potter mad why?" Blaise asked.

"Haven't you seen how he looks at Snape? Why I never call him now in Harry's hearing distance, he has it very bad for our Headmaster. I better go and check see if he really is alright."

Ron walking away didn't see the identical smirks on Blaise, Theo and Draco's faces. "You know Halloween is also for trick or treaters. I think we ought to play a trick on our poor lovesick Gryffindor friend." Draco said, making Blaise and Theo chuckle.

Theo looked across at Neville and Seamus. "You can not say anything, its all part of his dare."

Seamus laughed. "I won't, I find it funny if what you are doing with Harry's dare involves Snape!"

Draco looked at Neville, "you say anything we will make sure the person who catches you is Snape."

"I won't say anything!" Neville promised.

* * *

The next day they had Transfiguration first and before going in Ron had cast his Patronus and watched as it went through the wall. Walking in they all took their seats and were talking amongst themselves before the side door opened that led to McGonagall's office and the Professor calmly walking in in her animagus form, as she turned and faced the class, Ron's Patronus came through the wall behind her and walking slowly up it started to bark loudly making McGonagall leap into the air in fright and land on her desk, her paw raised before spotting the Patronus, turning back into herself she turned to her class and eyed one student. "Ronald Weasley!" she roared sending the whole class that was laughing into silence.

"Detention?" Ron croaked.

"One month with Filch." she said and then turned to go back to her desk.

* * *

 

Draco walked out of Transfiguration and turned to Blaise. "Go and get her." he whispered, smirking when Blaise hurried off, ignoring Harry's questioning look Draco jogged a bit down the corridor. "Hey Neville!"

Neville came to a stop and turned and saw Draco jogging up to him, Harry not far behind. "What's up Draco? I want to be in the greenhouses for my free period."

"And you still can but first, there is a matter of the dare."

"What now? I mean I have class-"

"No you have a free period, you do it now Neville you can spend all your free periods in greenhouses."

"But there is no one about, the dare is to get caught."

"And you will Neville. I will leave it a couple of minutes and walk in." Harry smiled.

"Oh no Potter, you are in this dare game also, he can not be caught by one of us, look just go in and start wanking I will go and grab someone and shove them in there with you." Draco said.

Neville sighed and walked into the nearest toilets. As soon as the doors closed, Harry turned to Draco. "What are you up to? Who has Blaise gone to get?"

"Who does Longbottom moon over? Honestly he won't tell her so what best way to let her know then for her to catch him wanking with her name on his lips."

"Draco you are evil! Why do that to Neville? What has ever done to you?"

"Helped you win the war and freed me from a sadistic bastard, getting him together with the one he wants is the least I can do."

Harry looked shocked at Draco's confession but couldn't answer as Blaise came hurrying towards them with Luna.

"Blaise said Neville needs help."

Draco nodded. "Oh yes, he went into the toilets looking troubled, I have a feeling something is about to burst!"

Harry turned away and managed to hide his laugh with a cough.

"Oh I better go and see what I can do to help." and with that, Luna walked into the toilets and closed the door behind her.

Harry turned back and hit Draco on the arm, "if this doesn't work I will set Ginny on you."

* * *

Ten minutes later Luna came walking out with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh you are all still here, Neville is fine, much better."

"What did you do Luna?" Draco asked.

"I helped him." she answered before looking at Harry. "Will you tell Hermione I can not be her study date tonight? I have a date." she smiled before walking away.

Harry walked over to the toilets and went to open the doors when Neville walked out, a goofy smile on his face. "Are you alright Neville?"

"Never better." he said as he moved past Harry and hugged an unsuspecting Draco. "Thank you Malfoy." he said before taking off down the corridor, whistling as he went.

* * *

Friday had finally rolled around, the day before the Halloween ball, their last class before dinner was Divination, upon entering the room Seamus took his seat beside Dean and watched as the others sat down all smirking, watching as they nodded as they got back their homework they had handed in the week before.

When Seamus was handed his he looked down at his paper to see that he had failed. "Professor, you have failed me."

"Yes I have."

"Will a shag better my grade?" he asked.

Professor Trelawny squeaked, many girls gasped but the all the males of the room started laughing.

"I bet you didn't that one coming Professor!" Draco laughed, causing Harry to laugh even more.

"Detention for a month Mr Finnigan, you are to do your homework again and I expect to see an improvement!"

* * *

At the eighth year table at dinner they were all laughing at the dares, Neville blushing and refusing to tell anyone what happened when Luna walked in, Hermione rolled her eyes at their games but allowed a small smile, happy that they now all got along and were friends.

Everyone went quiet when Blaise walked up to the table and handed Hermione a single red rose. "Forgive me leaving this until the last moment but I am afraid my nerves got the better of me as I truly believe a woman of such beauty you hold will not look twice at me. Sharing my last year here with the Gryffindors has given me the courage to ask if you would do me the pleasure of coming to the Halloween ball with me?"

Hermione smiled. "May I ask first what your dare was?"

Blaise leaned forwards and whispered to Hermione whose eyes went wide before looking at Harry. "Blaise will not be doing his dare, I will not have my date wearing all of what I will be wearing under my dress."

Blaise dropped heavily into his seat by Hermione. "You mean it?"

"What? That I will be your date or what I will be wearing?" Hermione smiled.

"Both."

"Yes to both, depending on how you behave will decide if you should see all of it." she whispered before standing up. "What are you all doing staring? Potions is in five minutes, don't let me tell the Professor you are all late because you prefer to sit and do fish impressions all afternoon." she added, shaking her head at the rest of the table before walking away.

"Blaise you still have to strip, its either one or the other." Seamus laughed as he stood up with the others.

"Don't worry Finnigan, I will strip at the Halloween ball like Draco." Blaise said, sharing a look with Draco when everyone else started to move forwards.

* * *

It was the day of the ball and Harry gasped when he walked into the Great hall, no matter how much he had gotten used to magic and all that he had done and seen, it still surprised him, the decorations, the ghosts floating about, the pumpkins lighting up and actually laughing and floating about, actually heading towards people making them run away with laughter.

"I'm impressed." a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to see Headmaster Snape standing there. "Must be the best if even you approve sir."

"Of course I approve, I did it all."

"But Professor Flitwick-"

"Is always decorating up for the balls we hold, he was happy enough for me to take over tonight, I did come second in Charms class my year after all."

"My mother being first?"

Severus smirked. "Of course. Enjoy your night Mr Potter."

Harry watched as Severus walked away and didn't even notice someone saying his name until a hand waved in front of his eyes. "What?" he said and looked to see Draco looking at him.

"It's true!"

"What is true?"

"You like Severus, you were staring at his arse, you didn't even hear me calling your name!"

"I wasn't looking at his arse." Harry denied.

Draco opened his mouth to answer back when Theo walked in looking like a younger Severus Snape. "Merlin's balls Theo! Go on then, tell him."

Taking a deep breath, Theo walked over to the Headmaster who spotted him and raised a single brow.

Harry and Draco stayed close, making out they were not listening.

"It's me sir, Theo Nott."

"Well I didn't think it was Severus Snape." the Headmaster said.

"I thought I would let you know it is me who decided to come as you."

"And why have you decided to come as me? No one else has dressed up."

"Well no, but I was dared to come as the scariest and ugliest person I could think of and you won sir."

"I see. Theo how old are you?"

"Eighteen sir."

"So you are of age."

"Yes."

"You are not a proper student as such, you are just here to pass the year you missed."

"Yes."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you understood these facts."

"Why?"

"Because as Headmaster I can not hex a student, nor anyone under the proper age, you have just stated you are not a student and are of age so me hexing you here is no more than me hexing you in the street somewhere."

Theo stepped back when he saw the Headmaster draw his wand. "Sir?"

"I am going to be generous Mr Nott. I will give you until I reach ten. One, two. Ten!"

Theo threw up the strongest shield he knew and ran from the hall but fell as the Headmasters spell broke his protective shield and tripped him up.

"That serves you right Mr Nott, how dare you comment saying all these lovely young ladies here look like they should be working in alleys charging a few sickles for certain pleasures." Severus called out.

Theo froze when all the girls around him gasped and looked at him.

"Get him girls!" Romilda shouted.

Theo picked himself off the floor and ran as fast as he could, five girls chasing him while others threw hex after hex.

"Headmaster that was nasty." Draco said.

"Oh relax Draco, Mr Nott will not be harmed, no one can get past the shield I put over him as I shouted out. I have had reports from you eighth years about what you have been up to, daring each other. Really? Tell me that was the last one."

"It was." Harry quickly spoke out before Draco could.

Severus nodded his head before walking away.

"Liar, you are the last one now, when will you be doing your dare?" Draco asked as they were joined by Ron and Neville and Luna.

"In one hour, I will say before I go as I know someone has to be there to make sure I do it." Harry sighed.

* * *

One hour into the ball, Harry and Ron walked over to Draco who was talking with Neville and Blaise. "Come on then you two. You are the only ones who refused to do the dare so you are to dance as you strip ending the dance completely naked." Harry grinned.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other before looking at Harry. "Why would we want to do that?" Draco asked. "I mean yes we said we will dance and strip ending in complete nudity but no-one ever stated which Halloween ball it had to be." Draco smirked.

"Yes, as long as we do it once in our life time we are still holding up to the dare." Blaise added.

"I really hate Slytherins!" Harry snapped.

"Wouldn't complain if a certain one offered to fuck you though would you." Draco chuckled.

Harry went pale before looking at Ron. "I can't believe you told him! Him! Draco of all people!"

"Oh come Harry at least he can help you get Snape." Ron said, looking guilty.

"Oh so you did it to help me? Alright then I will return that kind gesture." Harry said before turning to Draco. "See Ron's face, that is guilt but also sadness as you won't be stripping tonight as he thinks that is the only chance he will get to see you naked and get wanking material." Harry snapped before turning and leaving the great hall.

Draco watched as Harry took off his robe and chucked it to the ground before heading to the great doors that led outside before turning to Ron who was now as red as his hair. "Harry speaking the truth Ron?"

Not being able to speak, Ron merely nodded.

Draco smirked. "Looks like I will be stripping then, but not in front of everyone, it was stated I was to do it at the Halloween ball, the ball isn't over until midnight." Draco looked Ron up an down, "Ron and I will be in bed by then."

Ron looked up, hopeful look on his face. "Same bed?"

"Difficult to have sex when we are in separate ones Ron." Draco said, laughing when Ron pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the breath out of him.

Draco had just pulled back when Theo made a show of running back in, smirking and winking at Draco as he past.

"Headmaster Snape!"

Severus turned and saw Theo hurry over to him, now looking like himself once more. "Yes?"

"There is a couple of students on the quidditch pitch stripping, how they were going sir they are having sex!"

Severus strode from the hall and Draco hurried over to Theo. "Harry there?"

"Yes he has stripped and just flew up when I saw him, he shouted to me to tell you."

Draco nodded. "And the banner?"

"Charmed to  reveal itself at the perfect time." Theo smirked.

Ron looked between the Slytherins. "What have you done?

Draco took Ron's hand. "I will tell you later on, come on, time for bed I think."

* * *

Severus walked onto the quidditch pitch and found it empty, waving his wand to give him plenty of light he was shocked to see what caught his eye in the light. Harry was riding his broom at the other end of the pitch, naked. "Nox." he murmured before making his way up to the stands to where Harry seems to be circling.

Harry circled around near the goal posts again and was searching the stands. "Come on Draco, how long does it take you to get here?"

Severus reached the stands and cast lumos once more.

Harry seeing the light, turned on his broom and headed towards the stands. "There Draco, my dare done."

"So you are the last to do the dare, and this was your dare by Draco then?"

Harry froze at hearing and finally seeing it was his Headmaster there and not Draco when the older man lowered his wand.

Severus looked Harry over and smirked. "Pointless trying to cover up Harry, I have already seen all of you and I must say I very much like what I see."

Harry drifted closer to the stands. "You mean that?"

"I never say anything I do not mean. Well, do I get to see all of you properly?"

Harry came to a stop just in front of Severus and got off his broom, just as he did a loud bang was sounded and both men turned to look at the goal posts where a big banner appeared. _**"Dare? More like trick or treat, as boy who lived we give you both!"**_

"Well well, it looks like their trick is our treat." Severus stated as he looked down at Harry.

Harry looked up and seeing Severus smile at him, he stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around the older mans waist as the Slytherin opened his robes wide and wrapped Harry in them before claiming the lips of the younger man he now had in his arms.

"Don't you have to get back to the ball?" Harry panted as he pulled back.

"Sod the ball, the other Professors can handle the students. I have more important things to do."

Harry smirked. "Don't you mean _'more important someone to do'_?"

Severus chuckled in answer before taking Harry's lips once more as he apparated them both straight to his private rooms.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
